


Shadow II

by kessM



Series: Shadow [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Animagus, Animagus Bestiality, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, special Lore regarding soul partner and animagi
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:01:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27958823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kessM/pseuds/kessM
Summary: Sein Partner muss ihn aufgrund seiner Rolle im Krieg in Hogwarts zurücklassen - doch zuvor läßt ihm sein Wolf noch eine Überraschung zurück...
Relationships: Surprise - Relationship
Series: Shadow [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047601
Kudos: 6





	1. II/I

**Author's Note:**

> Warnung: slash, mpreg und es wird zum sexuellen Akt kommen noch während sich einer der beiden in seiner Animagusgestalt befindet!!!  
> Wer damit nicht klar kommt, den möchte ich bereits an dieser Stelle bitten wegzuklicken. Alle anderen heiße ich wie immer zu einem Ausflug in die Abgründe meiner Phantasie willkommen^___^ 
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> Alles was Ihr erkennt ist nicht meins und Geld bekomme ich auch keins.

„Geliebter Drachen, 

Wann immer Du in Zukunft etwas brauchen wirst, scheue Dich nicht und rufe nach „Winky“. Als Du bereits schliefst, habe ich sie an uns gebunden und sie wird unser beider Geheimnis mit ihrem Leben verteidigen.   
(Allerdings brauchst Du nicht versuchen, über die arme kleine Kreatur meine Identität heraus zu finden, da sie den Befehl hat, diese auch fürs erste vor Dir geheim zu halten- Nicht, weil ich Dir nicht traue, sondern weil mir Deine Sicherheit über alles geht und wir niemals sicher genug sein können.)“

Hier musste Draco schlucken.   
In was war sein Gefährte bloß verwickelt?  
Aber es wärmte ihn zu wissen, dass es da draußen jemanden gab, der sich im seine Sicherheit sorgte. 

„Das führt mich zum zweiten Punkt:  
Leider habe ich mich gezwungen gesehen, den Geheimgang vorerst komplett zu verschließen.  
Ich weiß, schließlich hast Du es mir erzählt, dass dieser Geheimgang nur den Malfoy bekannt ist.   
Aber woher nimmst Du die Gewissheit, dass die vorherigen Generationen dieses Geheimnis für sich behalten haben?  
Schließlich weiß auch ich darüber Bescheid.“

Leise lächelte Draco in sich hinein.   
Konnte er an dieser Stelle doch ganz genau das Augenzwinkern herauslesen.   
Dennoch täuschte das nicht über die Tatsache hinweg, dass sein Wolf mit dieser Aussage ins Schwarze getroffen hatte.   
Seufzend ergab er sich dem Schicksal bis auf weiteres in Hogwarts „gefangen“ zu sein.

„An dieser Stelle kommt Winky ins Spiel.   
Habe ich ihr doch unsere kleine Lichtung gezeigt und sie in unsere Schutzbanne einbezogen. Sie hat gesagt, dass es ihr keinerlei Probleme bereitet, Dich dort hinzubringen.   
(Wir können dankbar sein, dass die meisten Magier Hauselfen keinerlei Aufmerksamkeit schenken. Ansonsten wüssten sie, dass diese kleinen hilfreichen Kreaturen durchaus in der Lage sind, durch die Schilde Hogwarts‘ zu „apparieren“ und die Schule wäre schon mehr als einmal in feindliche Hände gelangt.)“ 

Vollkommen baff blickte Draco auf das Geschriebene.   
Auch er konnte nicht so ganz glauben, was sein Schatten niedergeschrieben hatte.   
Hauselfen sollten in der Lage sein, durch die so undurchdringlichen Schilde zu kommen?- Woah! Sollte diese Information jemals in falsche Hände gelangen… schaudernd brach Draco diesen Gedankengang ab und danke allen Göttern, dass Hauselfen treue kleine Seelen waren, die ihren Meister niemals verraten würden.   
Somit war das Geheimnis von Hogwarts Hauselfen sicher. 

„Kommen wir zum dritten Punkt:  
Ich würde Dir empfehlen, Dich genauer über Wölfe zu informieren.“

Der Slytherin zog eine Augenbraue hoch.   
Das hatte er schon getan, nachdem klar wurde, dass er Freundschaft mit einem Wolf geschlossen hatte.   
Worauf also wollte Schadow hinaus?

„Nachdem ersichtlich wurde, dass obwohl die Situation gegen uns sprach, wir dennoch den ganzen Weg gehen würden, habe ich diskrete Erkundigungen eingezogen.   
Es freut Dich sicherlich zu hören, dass unsere Situation nicht so einmalig ist, wie sie am Anfang schien.   
In alten Zeiten wurden solche „Bindungen“ sogar bewusst eingegangen, wenn einer der beiden Partner einen starken Animagus sein eigen nannte.   
Die Kinder, die aus solchen Verbindungen hervorgingen, wurden in ihrer tierischen Gestalt geboren.   
Sie waren jedoch hochintelligent und verstanden ohne Probleme die menschliche Sprache. Was es erleichterte, sie als „Wächter“ für den Familienverband/Clan einzusetzen.  
Soweit ich herausgefunden habe, nahm der menschliche Gegenpart in solch einer Verbindung schon während der Zeugung Merkmale des tierischen Partners an.   
Was wohl heißen soll, dass die Schwangerschaft und später auch die Geburt sich an dem tierischen Partner orientierten und nicht den menschlichen neun Monaten folgten.   
Warum ich Dir das alles erzähle?  
Wenn ich alle Zeichen richtig gedeutet habe, dann hast Du während unseres letzten Aktes empfangen, geliebter Drache.“

Ungläubig starrte Draco auf den Brief.   
Er sollte was?   
Merlin, er war doch erst 16 Jahre alt!  
Wie sollte er denn jetzt Schwangerschaft und Kinder mit seiner restlichen Schulausbildung unter einen Hut bekommen?   
Shadow musste sich irren!  
Das konnte nicht sein!  
Unbehaglich las er weiter. 

„Bitte entschuldige dass ich die Zeichen nicht rechtzeitig erkannt habe und Dich jetzt zu allem Überfluss auch noch mehr oder weniger allein damit lasse.   
Eine eigene Familie- das ist es was ich mir am meisten wünsche.   
Und es zerreißt mich, dass ich Dir auf diesem Weg nicht zur Seite stehen kann.“

An dieser Stelle schnürte es Draco die Kehle zu.   
Diesen Wunsch konnte er nur zu gut nachvollziehen.   
Wünschte er sich doch ebenfalls nichts sehnlicher als jemanden zu haben, dem er sich zuwenden konnte, ohne befürchten zu müssen, bei der nächsten Gelegenheit ein Messer in den Rücken gerammt zu bekommen.   
Sollte Shadow mit seiner Aussage recht behalten, würde er ihre Welpen(?) austragen.   
Irgendwie würde er das schon schaffen. 

„Selbstverständlich werde ich es Dir nicht übel nehmen, solltest Du Dich dazu entschließen, diese Schwangerschaft abzubrechen.   
Schließlich handelt es sich dabei um Deinen Körper.   
Du bist es, der die Geburt durchzustehen hat und dann versuchen muss unsere Kleinen mit seiner Schulausbildung auf die Reihe zu bekommen.   
Genauso werde ich es in Zukunft auch Dir überlassen, ob Du Deine „fruchtbare Zeit“ in einer Schwangerschaft enden lassen möchtest und ob Du sie lieber für den menschlichen oder den tierischen Aspekt meiner Persönlichkeit nutzen möchtest.   
Die Entscheidungsgewalt liegt ab jetzt komplett bei Dir und ich werde Deine Entscheidungen akzeptieren.“

Fassungslos starrte der Silberblonde aufs Pergament.   
Er war sich nicht so ganz sicher, ob er Shadow in Grund und Boden fluchen oder doch lieber küssen sollte.   
Wenn er sich nicht schon dafür entschieden hätte ihre Kleinen- er meinte sich zu erinnern, dass es bei Wölfen immer zu multiplen Geburten kommen würde- auszutragen, dann hätte er sich wahrscheinlich jetzt dazu durchgerungen.   
Schließlich überließ ihm dieser mächtige Alpha- Wolf Entscheidungsgewalt über etwas, wo jeder andere, der ebenfalls über solch eine ausgeprägte Alpha- Natur verfügte, absoluten Gehorsam von ihm verlangt hätte. Ihn aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach als Brutmaschine missbraucht hätte. 

„Aber egal für welchen Weg Du Dich entscheidest, bitte suche Madame Pomfrey für medizinischen Rat auf. Es gibt niemanden sonst, dem ich meine Familie anvertrauen würde. 

In Liebe

„Shadow““

Benommen fiel Draco in die Kissen zurück.   
Legte in einer behutsam zärtlichen Geste eine Hand über seine flachen Bauch ab. Schloss die Augen und wandte den Blick nach innen.  
Und Shadow hatte recht behalten.   
Tief in ihm verborgen, pulsierte- ganz schwach noch- neues Leben.


	2. II/II

Mit geschlossenen Augen ließ Draco seinen Tag noch einmal Revue passieren. Kuschelte sich dabei tiefer in die Kissen.  
Nachdem er sich nach dem ziemlich ereignisreichen Morgen aus seinem Bett hochgearbeitet hatte, hatte er in aller Ruhe geduscht und hatte sich dann zum Frühstück aufgemacht.   
Sein Mittagessen verbrachte er in der Bibliothek, wo er noch einmal sein Wissen über Wölfe auffrischte.   
Eine trächtige Wölfin trug die Jungen genau 63 Tage, dann gebar sie sie in einer sicheren Höhle, die sie vorher schon ausgekundschaftet, beziehungsweise gegraben hatte.   
Bis kurz vor der Geburt sah man der Wölfin ihrer Schwangerschaft nicht an. Kurz vorher wurden jedoch die Zitzen derartig empfindlich, dass die Wölfin sich sogar das Fell darum herum herausriss.   
Dann kam die Geburt.   
Ihm wurde schlecht bei dem Gedanken, dass die Wölfin die Nachgeburt verspeiste. Das würde er mit Sicherheit nicht machen.   
Die Jungen selbst waren blind und da ihre Ohren nach vorn geklappt waren, auch taub.   
Dieser absolut von der Mutter abhängige Zustand dauerte ungefähr zwei Wochen. Danach wurden sie von Tag zu Tag selbstständiger.   
Bis sie mit 6 Monaten zu den Jungwölfen- Teenagern- zählten.  
Und während der ersten Zeit wich der Alpha- Wolf seiner Alpha- Wölfin nicht von der Seite. Schützte sie vor Übergriffen und brachte ihr Futter.   
Er konnte nur hoffen, dass es bedeutete, dass Shadow ihn und später auch ihre Welpen so oft es seine Zeit zuließ, besuchen kam.   
Leise lachte er in sich hinein.   
Wenn bekannt würde, dass er, Draco Malfoy- ein Malfoy durch und durch- sich hat dominieren lassen, würde er mit Sicherheit jede Menge ungläubige Blicke kassieren.   
Einen Vorgeschmack hatte er schon heute Nachmittag bekommen, als er der Heilerin seine Situation erklärt hatte.   
Der Unglaube auf dem Gesicht Poppys, wie sie ihn gebeten hatte sie zu nennen, hatte ihm einen Lachanfall beschert.   
Sie hatte ihm auch ganz klar auch dem Kopf zugesagt, dass sie sich nicht vorstellen konnte, dass ein Malfoy sich dominieren ließe.   
Er hatte lediglich lächelnd mit den Schultern gezuckt.   
Die magische Präsenz Shadows ließ sich eben schwer beschreiben.   
Die Ruhe und Sicherheit die ihm die Nähe Shadows vermittelte.   
Die Gewissheit, dass dieser Wolf in der Lage war, ihn mit all seinen negativen Eigenschaften zu nehmen und auch noch zu akzeptieren. Ihm stattdessen Stabilität vermittelte und zeigte, dass er sich um ihn sorgte und für seine Sicherheit sorgte, wärmte ihn durch und durch.   
Und erleichterte es ihm ungemein seinem Wolf das Heft in ihrer Beziehung zu überlassen. 

Liebevoll strich er über die Tätowierung direkt unter seinem Ellenbogen.   
Eine silberne und eine goldene Schlange wanden sich umeinander.   
Ein offizielles Bindungsschmuckstück für Partner, deren Magie hundertprozentige Kompatibilität aufwies.   
Das Metall, einmal auf der Haut, versank in ihr und bildete eine Tätowierung.   
Als er den Briefumschlag auf den Nachttisch hatte zurückpacken wollen, war ihm der Armreif entgegen gefallen.   
Sprachlos hatte er die ersten Minuten auf das äußerst fein gearbeitete Metall gestarrt. Fast in Trance hatte er ihn seinem linken Arm- dem Arm, der seinem Herzen am nächsten lag- hochgeschoben.   
Bis wenige Zentimeter unter seinem Ellenbogen- an seinem oberen Unterarm- hatte er gestoppt und hatte es dem Reifen gestattet in seine Haut einzusinken.   
Gefährten, die nicht so kompatibel waren wie er und Shadow, trugen das Metall auf ihrer Haut. 

Als wenn die Schwangerschaft nicht schon Beweis genug wäre, hatte der Anblick dieser Tätowierung bei Poppy erneut zum Unglauben geführt. Kopfschüttelnd hatte sie ihn gebeten sich auf der Liege langzumachen.   
Nachdem sie einen Diagnosezauber nach dem anderen über ihn hatte gleiten lassen, bescheinigte sie ihm eine ausgezeichnete Gesundheit sowie seine Schwangerschaft.   
Nach ein paar weiteren Scans stimmte sie ihm zu, dass er seine Welpen bereits in knappen 2 Monaten zur Welt bringen würde.   
Und selbstverständlich würde sie ihm bei der Geburt zur Seite stehen und sich etwas für die ersten 14 Tage danach einfallen lassen.   
Denn er hatte von ihr absolute Verschwiegenheit gefordert.   
Er würde Shadows Welpen solange er konnte für sich behalten.   
Wenn möglich solange, bis Shadow sich in der Lage sah, die Geheimnistuerei komplett hinter sich zu lassen und jeden Abend zu seiner Familie heimzukehren. 

Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen und eine Hand behütend über seinem Bauch abgelegt, schlief er ein.


	3. II/III

Vollkommen durcheinander starrte Draco am nächsten Morgen auf die Ausgabe des „Tagespropheten“. 

„Geheimnisvoller Wolf rettet hilflose Bürger“, sprang ihm die Schlagzeile geradezu an. Daneben ein Bild, welches ihm trotz der schlechten Lichtverhältnisse, ganz klar und deutlich seinen Shadow zeigte, welcher sich unter einem Crucio der Todesesser wegduckte.   
Er schluckte schwer und zwang sich dazu den Artikel weiterzulesen. 

„Gestern Nacht haben drei Todesesser versucht, bei einer sogenannten Halbblut- Familie einzubrechen und zu Tode zu foltern. 

Meine lieben Leser, Betonung liegt auf „versuchen“.   
Denn die Schwarzgewandeten hatten es noch nicht mal an die schützenden Bannkreise des Hauses geschafft, da fiel der Erste bereits unter dem gewaltigen Gewicht eines riesigen schwarzen Wolfes. 

Woher diese Reporterin wusste, dass es ausgerechnet den Abend zu einem Überfall kommen würde?  
Nun, sie hat einen anonymen Tipp bekommen, der mit „Shadow“ unterzeichnet gewesen war.   
Und wenn ich mir diesen schwarzen Wolf anschaue, wie er trotz seiner Größe mit den Schatten verschmilzt und sie nutzt, als wäre er in ihnen geboren, komme ich nicht umhin zu vermuten, dass es sich bei diesem Animagus um den geheimnisvollen Shadow handelt. 

Als ersichtlich wurde, dass er mit seiner Wolfsgestalt nicht weiter kam, wechselte er in seine menschliche und machte kurzen Prozess mit den anderen beiden Todesessern.  
Doch selbst um seine menschliche Gestalt scheinen sich die Schatten behütend zu legen, sodass kein klares Bild von unserem geheimnisvollen Retter möglich ist. 

Der Familie, bestehend aus Mutter, Vater und zwei jungen Kindern, ist nichts passiert. Sie sind mit einem Schrecken davon gekommen. 

Selbstverständlich bleibt Ihre Lieblingsautorin am Ball und wird versuchen hinter die Identität unseres neuen Helden zu gelangen.

Ihre Rita Kimmkorn“

Mit zitternder Hand legte Draco die Zeitung beiseite.   
Nicht das er nicht froh war, dass es drei Todesesser weniger gab.   
Aber der Gedanke, dass es Shadow war, der sie aus dem Verkehr gezogen hatte, drehte ihm den Magen um.   
Er war so in seinem inneren Drama gefangen, dass er die aufgeregten Spitzen, die an seinem Tisch hin und herflogen vollkommen ignorierte und stattdessen nach dem Pfefferminztee griff.

Abends konnte er nicht mehr nachvollziehen, wie er den Tag überstanden hatte.  
Das Abendessen strich er gleich ganz.   
Leider hatte er nicht mit Winky gerechnet, die ihm etwas zu essen brachte:   
„Meister Wolfi hat gesagt, dass Winky sich um Meister Draco zu kümmern habe. Das machen Winky jetzt.“  
Mit einem kleinen dankbaren Lächeln hatte er sich etwas von den Sandwichen genommen. 

Er wurde aus dem Schlaf gerissen, als sich etwas samtenes über seine Augen legte.   
Fast schon panisch wollte er hochschrecken.   
Ein leises in sein Ohr gewispertes: „Pst.“ ließ ihn inne halten.   
Zudem spürte er hinter sich die kräftige Gestalt und die mächtige Magie seines Gegenparts.   
Entspannt gestattete er, dass ihm Shadow die Augen zuband.   
Denn die Gestalt, die sich von hinten an ihn presste, war menschlich.   
Die Augenbinde diente also erneut dem Schutz.   
„Ist es nicht gefährlich, wenn du dich selbst hier in Hogwarts in deiner Gestalt zeigst?“, fragte Draco besorgt.   
Da Shadow das Gesicht in seinem Nacken verborgen hatte, spürte der Silberblonde, wie der andere nickte.   
Dann jedoch hüllte sein Gegenpart ihn mit seiner Magie ein.   
Vertrauensvoll ließ sich Draco in seinen Partner fallen.   
Folgte dem Pfad ihrer verwobenen Magie. Spürte dadurch, dass Shadow einen gewaltigen Schutzbann unter die bereits existierenden Schilde gelegt hatte, die den Raum schützten.   
„Das hält aber auch nur ein paar Stunden.“, schluckte Draco.   
Sein Gefährte verstärkte die Umarmung. Vergrub sein Gesicht erneut im Nacken des Slytherin.   
Der warme Atem, sowie der warme Körper hinter ihm ließen ihn die Anspannung vom Tag vergessen.   
Kurz bevor Draco in den Schlaf abdriftete, murmelte er:  
„Pass bitte auf dich auf… Ich möchte unseren Kindern später nicht erklären müssen, dass ein verrückter Massenmörder Schuld am Tod ihres anderen Vaters ist…“  
Das absolute Glücksgefühl, welches ihn durch ihre Verbindung erreichte, zeigte ihm, dass es sich bei den Tränen, die seinen Nacken hinunter rannen, um Freudentränen handelte…


	4. II/IV

Leise in sich hinein lächelnd schritt Draco von der Vorsorgeuntersuchung zurück in die Kerker.   
Poppy hatte ihm und den Kleinen allerbeste Gesundheit bescheinigt. Leider schützte die Magie die Welpen, sodass sie ihm nicht sagen konnte, wie viele er erwartete.   
Aber da er lediglich das Verlangen nach einem Mädchen- und zwei Jungennamen verspürte, würde er seinen letzten Sickel darauf setzten, dass er drei Welpen austrug. 

Die letzten vier Wochen hatten ihm einiges an Nerven abverlangt.   
Fast tagtäglich konnte er über die nächtlichen Abenteuer Shadows im „Tagespropheten“ nachlesen.   
Aber Rita war der wahren Identität des schwarzen Wolfes immer noch keinen Schritt näher.   
Innerlich amüsierte er sich köstlich über die hochtrabenden Worte der Klatschreporterin.   
Inzwischen bot die Zeitung ein Kopfgeld für denjenigen, der ihnen den Mann unter dem Wolfspelz zeigen konnte.   
Als ob sich sein Shadow so leicht erwischen lassen würde.   
Wenn ihn nicht alles täuschte, dann würden er und ihre gemeinsamen Kinder die einzigen sein, die jemals erfahren, welcher Mann hinter Shadow steckte. 

Sein Wolf hatte es bisher geschafft, ihm alle drei bis vier Nächte einen Besuch abzustatten.   
Immer wachte er auf, wenn Shadow ihm die Augenbinde umlegte.   
Mal schliefen sie einfach nur Arm in Arm.   
Oder Shadow liebte ihn stundenlang.  
Nur damit er morgens allein aufwachte.   
Draco hoffte einfach nur, dass Shadow diesen Rhythmus beibehalten konnte. Denn er vermisste seinen Gegenpart.   
Jede einzelne Nacht, die er allein im Bett verbrachte, sehnte er sich nach der Wärme seines Partners. 

Als er an diesem Abend in sein Zimmer trat, wurde er von stockfinsterer Nacht empfangen.   
Da er jedoch die Gegenwart Shadows spürte, entspannte er sich sofort wieder.   
Schnell verschloss er die Tür, welche sich sofort versiegelte, sodass sie ihre Stunden von der Außenwelt ungestört verbringen konnten.   
Doch statt dass Shadow ihm die Augen verband, trat er an ihn heran und verschloss ihm in einen hungrigen Kuss die Lippen.   
Die Dunkelheit legte sich wie eine schützende Decke um die beiden Liebenden und Draco benutzte erneut seine Hände und Finger um sich die Gestalt seines Gefährten ins Gedächtnis zu brennen.   
Lange hielt Draco jedoch nicht gegen dem Feuer in seinem Schatten stand und ließ sich bald schon ohne weitere Gegenwehr zum Bett führen, wo er den Rest seiner Kleidung verlor, bevor ihn sein Gefährte liebevoll in die Decken drückte.   
Heiße Lippen und neugierige Hände folgten sofort und brachten Draco dazu sich unter der kräftigen Gestalt seines Gegenparts zu winden.   
Die Finger fest in den breiten Schultern des Obenliegenden vergraben, konnte Draco gar nichts anderes machen, als sich hungrig der leidenschaftlichen Huldigung seines Körpers entgegen zu bäumen.   
Denn egal wie Shadow ihn nahm- ob als Wolf oder Mensch, ob hart oder verspielt- immer hatte Draco das Gefühl, als ob Shadow seinem Körper den größten Respekt entgegenbrachte und ihn mit seinen Lippen, seiner Zunge, seinen Händen verehrte.   
Aber eines hatten Wolf und Mensch gemein: sie beide liebten es ihn mit ihrem Mund zum Erguss zu bringen, damit sie seinen Samen bis zum letzten Tropfen aufnehmen konnten. Genauso liebten sie es mit ihrer Zunge in ihn einzudringen um ihn vorzubereiten.   
Dass sie ihn dabei ebenfalls mehr als einmal zum Höhepunkt führten, freute Shadow natürlich umso mehr.   
Draco hatte schnell gelernt, dass er sich bei Shadow nicht wegen seiner Reaktionen auf die Liebkosungen des Wolfes zu schämen brauchte. Stattdessen konnte er sich komplett fallen lassen, da er wusste, dass sein Gegenpart jede seiner Reaktionen liebte und tief in seine Erinnerungen aufnahm.   
Deswegen zerbrach sich Draco auch nicht mehr den Kopf darüber, dass er dermaßen empfindlich auf die Liebkosungen seines Gefährten reagierte. Vor allem wenn sich ihre Magie ebenfalls aneinander rieb und gemeinsam mit ihnen vereinigte.   
Dann verlor sich Draco vollkommen in Shadow.   
So wie jetzt.   
Sobald er und Shadow sich in unmittelbarer Nähe befanden, dehnten sich ihrer Magiefelder aus, bis sie sich berührten und mit jeder Bewegung die sie taten, langsam aneinander rieben.   
In Verbindung mit seinen überkochenden Emotionen reichte allein das schon aus, dass er tief stöhnend kam.   
Das zustimmende Brummen welches sich aus der Kehle Shadows löste, sowie die flinke Zunge, die ihn säuberte, ließen Draco nicht zur Ruhe kommen.  
Das einzige, was Draco bedauerte, war, dass Shadow selbst bei ihrem Liebesspiel nicht ein Wort von sich gab.   
Aber die Magie, welche die Kehle seines Gefährten umhüllte, zeigte Draco mehr als deutlich, dass Shadow dafür gesorgt hatte, dass er sich selbst über seine Stimme nicht verraten konnte.   
„…Shadow…“, reckte er sich der kräftigen Gestalt seines Gegenparts entgegen. Führte den Kopf mit zärtlicher Gewalt wieder nach oben, wo er ohne Probleme dazu kam sich auf die samtenen Lippen zu stürzen, während Shadow einen öligen Finger nach dem anderen in ihn einführte. Ihn neckte und liebkoste. Gleichzeitig rieben sich ihre Erregungen aneinander.   
Verzweifelt versuchte Draco seinen nächsten Höhepunkt zurückzuhalten. Stattdessen zu warten, bis er seinen Gefährten tief in sich vergraben spürte.   
Aber Shadow kannte ihn und seinen Körper viel zu gut und spielte ihn wie ein Virtuose seine Geige.   
Sein Gegenpart brauchte ihm nur zärtlich ins Ohrläppchen zu beißen und mit seiner agilen Zunge ins Ohr einzutauchen. Damit den eigentlichen Akt imitieren und es war um Draco geschehen.   
Sein Körper hatte den Ansturm noch gar nicht richtig ausgeritten, da füllte ihn die pralle Erregung seines Gefährten bereits aus und peitschte ihn noch höher.   
Vollkommen dem Gefühlssturm ausgeliefert, verkrallte sich Draco im Rücken des Größeren und hoffte dass das ausreichen würde, ihn in der Wirklichkeit zu verankern.   
Shadow schaffte es ihn noch zweimal über die Klippe springen zu lassen, ehe er es sich erlaubte, sich ebenfalls der Lust hinzugeben.   
Vollkommen erschöpft brach Shadow über ihn zusammen.  
Es war Draco noch nicht einmal möglich seine zitternden Arme um Shadow zu lösen. Stattdessen drückte er seinen Gegenpart noch enger an sich heran.   
Ihre Magiefelder überlagerten sich komplett und erzeugten in Draco, zusätzlich zu der körperlichen Nähe, ein Gefühl der Sicherheit und Geborgenheit, sodass er sich ohne weitere Bedenken dem erschöpften Schlaf hingab. 

Als er wieder zu sich kam, umhüllte ihn immer noch jene undurchdringliche Dunkelheit.   
Jedoch schien Shadow einen Säuberungszauber über sie beide gesprochen zu haben.   
Zudem lag er mit seiner Wange an den etwas hervorstehenden Bauch Dracos.   
Drückte hin und wieder zärtliche Küsse auf die zarte Haut.   
Der Slytherin spürte an den Bewegungen der Lippen, dass Shadow ihren Welpen etwas zuflüsterte. Eine Hand seines Gegenparts strich ihm träge die Seite entlang.   
Lächelnd vergrub Draco seine Finger in den seidigen, kurzen Haaren Shadows. Kraulte ihm die Kopfhaut und entlockte seinem Gefährten ein zufriedenes Brummen.   
Durch ihre Verbindung hindurch spürte er einfach nur tiefe Zufriedenheit, Frieden und absolute Liebe.   
Erneut dirigierte er den Kopf seines Gefährten so, dass er ihn ohne Probleme ruhig und ohne Eile küssen konnte.   
Dabei ließ er seine eigenen Gefühle, die die Shadows spiegelten durch ihre Verbindungen fließen.   
Vollkommen entspannt drückte Draco seinen Gegenpart neben sich in die Laken, damit er sich in derselben Bewegung eng an ihn kuscheln konnte.   
Sicher in der Umarmung der kräftigen Arme gefangen, glitt er erneut ins Reich der Träume.   
Nur um am nächsten Morgen allein aufzuwachen…


	5. II/V

Vor einigen Tagen war Draco aufgewacht und hatte zu seinem Horror noch zwei weitere Zitzen unter den bereits existierenden Brustwarzen entdeckt. Gleichzeitig setzte auch die in den Büchern genannte Überempfindlichkeit ein.   
Draco konnte noch nicht mal Seidenhemden tragen.   
Ihm blieb nichts weiter übrig als ein dünnes Luftpolster um seinen Oberkörper zu ziehen und darüber dann seine Kleidung zu tragen.   
Shadow hatte es natürlich gefreut, dass er ihn jetzt noch leichter erregen konnte.   
Zudem hatte sein Bauchumfang noch einmal extrem zugelegt.   
Auch wenn er sich immer noch in der Lage sah, diesen unter den dicken Winterroben zu verstecken. 

Daher verwunderte es Draco auch nicht weiter, als er mitten in Verwandlung von einem gewaltigen Unterleibskrampf aus seiner Konzentration gerissen wurde.   
Keuchend sackte er in sich zusammen und wurde daraufhin unter dem strengen Blick McGonagalls zur Krankenstation beordert.   
Auf dem Weg zu Poppy sackte er zwei weitere Male in sich zusammen.   
Blaise, der ihn stützte, konnte sich einen besorgten Seitenblick nicht verkneifen.   
Nachdem Poppy ihn in Empfang genommen und sie sicher sein konnten, dass sie niemand beobachtete, flohten sie über eine kurzzeitig eingerichtete Verbindung in seinen Raum.   
Dort angekommen, half ihn die Heilerin sich seiner Kleidung zu entledigen.   
Da ihm seine Instinkte sagten, daß es ihm nicht wirklich bekommen würde, wenn er sich hinlegte, half sie ihm in dem warmen Raum hin und her zu gehen. Das Feuer im Kamin verscheuchte auch die letzten kalten Kerkerwinde.   
Winky wurde gebeten zu versuchen Shadow zu erreichen.   
Ungefähr vier Stunden nachdem die Wehen eingesetzt hatten, bat Draco Poppy ihn zu den weichen Fellen vor dem Feuer zu bringen.   
Die Heilerin war gerade dabei ihm zu helfen sich hinzuknien, da erschien Winky mit Shadow im Raum.   
Draco begrüßte seinen Gefährten mit einem kleinen Lächeln, dann konzentrierte er sich wieder auf seine Atmung.   
Mit verschränkten Armen stützte er sich auf dem Sitzpolster des Sessels ab, der ebenfalls vor dem Feuer stand.   
Dann legte er die Stirn auf seinen Unterarmen ab.   
Die Beine, welche in den weichen Fellen knieten, schob er so weit er konnte auseinander.   
Mit der nächsten Wehe brach dann auch endlich das Wasser.   
Mit einem schnellen Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes hatte Poppy die Sauerei jedoch schnell entfernt.   
Ungefähr ein Stunde später spürte Draco, wie ihr erster Welpe aus ihm heraus flutschte. Fast sofort merkte er, wie Shadow an ihn herantrat und unter Poppys erstaunten Augen die Nabenschnur durchbiss, den Welpen sauberleckte und dann vorsichtig im Nacken nahm, um ihn zwischen Draco und dem Feuer in einem von Winky vorbeigebrachten, mit Fellen ausgepolsterten Korb abzulegen.   
Die Heilerin wusste, dass junge Wölfe in den ersten zwei Wochen noch nicht in der Lage waren ihre Körpertemperatur selbst zu regulieren und deswegen viel Wärme brauchten. In der freien Natur wurde das durch die konstante Nähe zur Mutter geregelt.   
In diesem Fall jedoch konnte man fürs erste auf die Wärme des Feuers zurückgreifen.   
In der nächsten halbe Stunde wiederholte sich dieser Vorgang noch zweimal. Dann folgte die Nachgeburt, welche von Shadow ins Feuer geschmissen wurde. 

Kaum spürte Draco, dass die Geburt als solche abgeschlossen war, verließ ihn jedes bisschen Kraft.   
Poppy hatte ihn gerade noch auffangen können, bevor er zur Seite gekippt wäre.   
Mit einem geübten „Mobil Corpus“ beförderte sie ihn ins Bett.   
Dort säuberte sie ihn mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes von dem Schweiß und Blut, welches ihm die Geburt seiner Welpen abverlangt hatte.   
Als Winky sicher sein konnte, dass ihr junger Herr sauber war, ließ sie ganz vorsichtig das Fell, in dem die 3 jungen Welpen eingewickelt waren, aus dem Korb zum Bett schweben.   
Kaum lagen die Welpen neben ihrem Vater auf dem Bett, sprang Shadow daneben. So dass die Jungen zwischen ihren Vätern lagen.   
Mit seiner Schnauze dirigierte er die kleinen fiependen Bündel so, dass sie nach einer Weile die Milchzitzen Dracos fanden, welcher sich auf die Seite gerollt hatte.   
Mit einem liebevollen Lächeln strich er einem nach dem anderen übers weiche Fell. 

„Wisst ihr schon, wie ihr die drei nennen möchtet?“, erkundigte sich Poppy leise, nachdem sie auch die Felle vor der Feuerstelle von den letzten Spuren der Geburt gesäubert hatte.   
Die Heilerin musste sich doch tatsächlich eine Träne aus den Augenwinkeln wischen, als sie die tiefe Liebe sah, mit der die grauen Augen des Slytherins erst seinen Gefährten musterten und dann zurück auf ihre Jungen fielen.   
Zärtlich strich er einen Welpen nach dem anderen übers kleine Köpfchen:   
„Die Älteste wird auf denn Namen Kassiopeia hören. Der Mittlere, Orion und der Jüngste, Antaris.“   
Auch wenn es verrückt klang, aber Draco konnte ganz genau sagen, wer von den dreien wann geboren war und genau dieselbe Fähigkeit ermöglichte es ihm auch die drei kleinen Racker auseinander zu halten.   
Die junge Familie bekam nicht mit, wie sich die Heilerin und auch die Hauselfe nach kurzer Zeit zurückzogen.   
Stattdessen fielen alle fünf nachdem die drei Jüngsten sich satt getrunken hatten, in einen tiefen Schlaf.   
Draco spürte jedoch selbst dort noch den tiefen Stolz und unendliche Liebe Shadows.


	6. II/VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oder auch:   
> Ein Scotch in Ehren kann keiner verwehren^.~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Entschuldigt bitte, dass ich mit diesem Kapitel einen kleinen Stilbruch begehe, aber ich konnte es mir nicht verkneifen dieses kleine Zwischenspiel aus Poppys POV zu schreiben^^°

Erneut in ihrem Büro angekommen, musste sich Poppy erst einmal einen kleinen Scotch genehmigen.   
Es war schließlich schon einige hundert Jahre her, dass ein Heiler eine Animagus- Schwangerschaft überwachen und auch solch einer Geburt beiwohnen durfte.

Als der junge Malfoy ihr vor zwei Monaten anvertraut hatte, dass sein Gefährte und er es zu einer Zeugung haben kommen lassen, während sich Dracos Gegenpart noch in seiner Animagusgestalt befunden hatte,   
wäre sie beinahe vom Stuhl gefallen.   
Als er ihr dann auch noch eröffnet hatte, dass ausgerechnet er derjenige sein würde, der die Welpen austragen würde, hatte sie ihm klar auf den Kopf zugesagt, dass sie ihn nicht als den passiven Part sehen konnte.   
Hätte sie sich nicht einem akutem Schock Zustand befunden, wäre ihr das mit Sicherheit nicht über die Lippen gekommen.   
So jedoch hatte sie ein kleines geheimnisvolles Lächeln über das Gesicht des jungen Malfoy- Lord huschen sehen können.   
Welches ihr einen erneuten Schock verpasst hatte.  
Hatte sie den jungen Slytherin als vollkommen gefühlskalt und vor allem dominant eingeschätzt. Als jemanden, der alles um sich herum kontrollieren musste und die Zügel nicht an jemanden anderem abgeben konnte, da er niemanden als sich selbst vertraute.

Was sie jedoch nicht verstehen konnte, war die Geheimnistuerei.   
Warum hatte der junge Mann von ihr einen Schwur der Verschwiegenheit verlangt?   
Es würde ihm schließlich während der Schulzeit einiges einfacher machen, wenn er öffentlich zu der Schwangerschaft stehen würde. 

Der Schwur wurde ihr klar, als sie den riesigen schwarzen Wolf neben Winky gesehen hatte.   
Genau derselbe Wolf, der bereits seit einigen Wochen immer wieder Angriffe von Voldemorts Schergen durchkreuzte und dabei einen Todesesser nach dem anderen außer Gefecht setzte.   
Niemand anderes als Shadow war der Gefährte Draco Malfoys und der Vater der Welpen.   
Und erst als sie die warme, mächtige Präsenz dieses Alphatieres am eigenen Leib gespürt hatte, hatte sie verstanden, wie Draco Malfoy die Kontrolle hatte abgeben können.   
Auch konnte sie die Zärtlichkeit und Behutsamkeit sehen, mit der der riesige Wolf auf seinen Gefährten und dann auch ihre Welpen einging.   
Zudem nahm es ihr fast den Atem als die magischen Auren der beiden Gefährten ineinander überflossen und sich komplett überlagerten.   
Als wollten die Gefährten ihrem Gegenpart so nah wie möglich sein. Und der Wolf seinem menschlichen Gefährten mit seiner Magie bei der Geburt helfen.   
Auch hatte ihr die kraftvolle Aura der beiden, welche nach und nach den gesamten Raum ausgefüllt hatte, gezeigt, dass es sich bei beiden um sehr starke Magier handelte. Wenn nicht sogar auf einer Stufe mit Albus Dumbledore standen. 

Kopfschüttelnd kippte sie den Scotch hinunter und lehnte sich entspannt zurück.   
Nun, sie würde sehen, wie sich die ganze Geschichte weiterentwickelte.   
Jedoch konnte sich die junge Familie in den Kerkern zwei Dinge ganz gewiss sein:   
Erstens, sie würde ihren Schwur halten und niemandem ein Sterbenswörtchen zukommen lassen.   
Zweitens, wann immer sie der Familie irgendwie helfen konnte, würde sie dies tun.


End file.
